Kategorie:Jutsu
Jutsu Jutsu (術, technika) jsou mystická ninja umění určeno pro užití v boji. K použití techniky musí uživatel použít svou chakru. K provedení techniky, uživatel vyvolá a uvolní dvě energie chakry. Provedením ručních pečetí, uživatel je schopný utvořit požadovanou techniku. Vzhledem k rozsáhlému počtu ručních pečetí a různých kombinací, existuje tisíce možných technik. Původ Ninshū (忍宗, vyznání ninjů) je náboženství a mírumilovný předchůdce moderního [http://cs.narutopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Ninjutsu Ninjutsu] vytvořené Hagoromem Ōtsutsukim, byl první, který porozuměl a učil tajemství chakry. Učení Ninshū ''bylo míněno jako dávat lidem lepší porozumění o sobě, stejně jako ostatním a vést svět do období míru. Ninshū byl časem znám jako Ninjutsu, více palebná verze Poustevníkova učení. Základy Existují 3 základní typy technik: ''[http://cs.narutopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Ninjutsu '''Ninjutsu'], ''[http://cs.narutopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu '''Genjutsu']'' a [http://cs.narutopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Taijutsu '''Taijutsu']. Dále jsou podkategorie: ''Fūinjutsu, Juinjutsu and Senjutsu. Je tu také Kekkei Genkai, která není obvykle technika, ale schopnost předávaná v určitých klanech (nicméně mohou být i jako základ do techniky, jako u Hakua a jeho Zrcadla ledového krystalu). Kekkei Genkai může být také přisuzován k určitých častí těla, jako je Dōjutsu. Bez řádné kontroly nad svou chakrou, uživatel vytvoří neúčinnou nebo oslabenou techniku, která povede k rychlému vyčerpání chakry v boji. K snadnější manipulaci se svou chakrou, lze použít ruční pečetě. S těmito ručními pečeti, mohou uživatelé ovládat svou chakru a techniku na nejvyšší učínnost. Různé techniky vyžadují různé ruční pečetě. Třída V závislosti na složitosti nebo dovednosti potřebné k provedení techniky, jsou hodnoceny odlišně. Existuje šest různých tříd v technikách: # Třída E - techniky jsou vtlučeny už studentům Akademie. Jsou to základní a podstatnější techniky pro všechny ninji. # Třída D - úroveň Genina. Může být dosažen všemi Geniny, nicméně ninja se jen naučí svůj "typ" techniky. # Třída C - úroveň Chūnina. Někdy je naučen Genin pod intenzivním tréninkem. # Třída B - úroveň Jōnina. Vyžaduje velké množství chakry k použití. # Třída A - úroveň Kage a Jōnina. Vyžadují obrovskou kontrolu nad něčí chakru, a také mohou být zakázany. # Třída S - Tajné, extrémní techniky. Kekkei Genkai a vrozené schopnosti obvykle nemají třídu. Hlavní typy Jutsu Ninjutsu thumb|Ohnivá technika[http://cs.narutopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Ninjutsu '''Ninjutsu']'' (忍術, ninja technika) je jedním ze tří hlavních kategorií Jutsu. Ninjutsu je mlhavě ze tří a lze to nejjednoduše popsat jako něco, co není Genjutsu a Taijutsu. Mnoho Ninjutsu vyžadují chakru a ruční pečetě, ale není to vždy takový případ, od pouhého použití zbraně, se kvalifikuje jako Ninjutsu. Genjutsu thumb|Shikamaru pod vlivem Mateki: Mugen onsa[http://cs.narutopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu '''Genjutsu']'' (幻術, technika iluzí) je jedním z hlavních kategorií Jutsu, které používá chakru.Na rozdíl od Ninjutsu, účinky Genjutsu nejsou skutečné, iluze zažívají ti, kteří jim padnou. Podle Nidaime Mizukageho, Genjutsu spadá do široké kategorie úrovně Yin. Taijutsu thumb|Rock Lee vs. Kimimaro[http://cs.narutopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Taijutsu '''Taijutsu']'' (体術, technika tělem) je základní forma technik a vztahuje se k jakékoliv technice, která zahrnuje bojové umění nebo k optimilizaci přirozených lidských schopností. Taijutsu se provádí přímo přístupem fyzické a spirituální energie uživatele, kdy se spoléhá na vytrvalost a sílu získanou prostřednictvím tréninku. Typicky nevyžaduje chakru, přesto může chakra navýšit sílu jeho techniky. Taijutsu obecně nepotřebuje ruční pečetě, občas s využitím určitých látek nebo pózy, a jsou mnohem rychlejší než Ninjutsu a Genjutsu. Taijutsu je jednoduše řečeno: boj ruku na ruku. Podkategorie Jutsu Kekkai Ninjutsu Kekkai Ninjutsu (結界忍術, Bariérové ninjutsu), je označení bariérových technik. V podstatě tyto techniky umožňují uživateli manipulovat s bariéry. Uživatel může vztyčit bariéru, aby se ochránil nebo chytit do pasti soupeře, mimo jiné různé účely. Bukijutsu Bukijutsu (武器術, zbraňová technika), je použití ninja zbraní v boji. Všichni ninjové používají zbraně na nějaký čas nebo jiní během své kariéry, ale ne všichni to dělají tak pravidelně. Chakura Kyūin Jutsu Chakura Kyūin Jutsu (チャクラ吸引術, technika absorbce chakry), umožňuje uživateli absorbovat jiné osoby - obvykle soupeře, a využít ji, jakoby byla jeho vlastní. Chakura Nagashi Chakura Nagashi (チャクラ流し, tok chakry), poukazuje na oba toky chakry přes objekt, stejně jako jakékoliv techniky, které navyšuje sílu zbraně naplněnou chakrou. Obvykle živelná chakra se využívá k průtoku přes naostřené zbraně, aby se buď výrazně navýšily jejich různé dosvadní vlastnosti nebo získaly další pokročilejší účinky. Uživatel se musí dotknout nástroje k vyvolání chakrového toku, ale přímý kontakt není nutný k udržení toku. Např. techniky jako Kakuzův Doton: Domu, Roshiův Yōton Chakura Mōdo a Raiton Chakura Mōdo čtvrtého Raikageho jsou použity ke zvýšení boje tělo na tělo jak k útoku, tak i k obraně za pomocí proudění chakry uživatele. Nicméně, ať už prostřednictvím těla jedince nebo zbraně, vypozorované vynucené účinky jsou zcela závislé na příslušné podstatě a množství použité chakry. Bunshinjutsu Bunshinjutsu (分身術, klonové techniky) jsou techniky, které vytváří kopie uživatele nebo jejích nástrojů. Ačkoli typická Klonová technika je považována za základní Ninjutsu, tyto techniky jsou všestranné, často používané k rozptýlení nepřítele nebo oklamat je v domnění, že udeřili uživatele. Stínoví kloni mohou pomoci uživateli ve fyzickém boji, dokonce použít techniky, nezávisle na uživatele. Jsou různé způsoby tvoření klonů, některé techniky používají pouze chakru, zatímco ostatní vyžadují jakýsi druh média k poskytnutí knoům formu a podstatu. Existují také klonové techniky, které přemění jinou osobu nebo zvíře do klonu uživatele, jako je Jūjin Bunshin, stejně jako Genjutsu, které vytváří klamné klony, např. Kasumi Jūsha no jutsu. Renkei Ninjutsu Renkei Ninjutsu (連携忍術, společné techniky) je označení pro kombinaci dvou a více technik k vytvoření nové, o síle větší, než celkově jeho částí. Tahle "síla" může být měřena zhlediska rozsahu nového Jutsu nebo ničivé síly. Fūinjutsu Fūinjutsu (封印術, pečetící techniky) jsou typ techniky k zapečetění předmětů, živých bytostí, chakry, spolu se širokou výběrem jiných věcí v rámci jiného předmětu. Fūinjutsu také lze použít k omezení pohybu nebo odpečetit předměty, buď z něčeho či někoho. Hijutsu Hijutsu (秘伝, tajné techniky) jsou předávany ústně z generaci na generaci v určitých oblastech nebo klanech. Skupiny či klany, které předávají tyto techniky jsou obvykle velmi utajované, aby právě bylo zajištěno, že nikdo jiný než členové klanu a skupin se ty techniky naučí. Jsou předávané ústně místo zapisování do svitků. Některé Hijutsu vyžadují zvláštní schopnost nebo linii, jako takové je hrdnost a sláva klanu, který jim disponuje. Jūinjutsu Jūinjutsu (呪印術, techniky prokleté pečetě) je typ technik k dostání někoho pod kontrolu uživatele. Aplikací pečetě na soupeřovu tělu, uživatel přiměje soupeřovy schopnosti a činy pod jeho kontrolu. Jujutsu Jujutsu (呪術, prokleté techniky) jsou typem techniky, kdy poškozuje nepřítele proklináním. Funguje to podobně jako Jūinjutsu, nicméně uživatel nepotrebuje použít pečeť na soupeře, aby jej proklel. Kenjutsu Kenjutsu (剣術, technika meče) se týká techniky s využitím mečů, ať jsou to ninjové nebo samurajové. Kenjutsu může být použit s kombinací [http://cs.narutopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Ninjutsu '''Ninjutsu'], ''[http://cs.narutopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Taijutsu '''Taijutsu'], ''Fūinjutsu, Chakura Nagashi a dokonce i [http://cs.narutopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu '''Genjutsu'], aby se dosáhlo více ničivých technik. Je posuzován jako odvětví ''Bukijutsu. Kinjutsu Kinjutsu (禁術, zakázané techniky), jsou techniky, které jsou zakázané od jejich učení až po použití. Iryō Ninjutsu Iryō Ninjutsu ''(医療忍術, lékařské ninjutsu) je odvětví ''[http://cs.narutopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Ninjutsu '''Ninjutsu']'' spojené s léčením, stejně jako manipulace s jejich vlastním nebo jiného těla, praktivované ninjou, kteří se nazívají "lékařský ninja". Využití lékařského ninjutsu vyžaduje velmi pokročilou kontrolu nad chakrou, stejně tak rozsáhlé znalosti o bylinkách, lécích, lidského těla a dokonce jedu. Ninshū Ninshū (忍宗, vyznání ninjů) je náboženství a mírumilovný předchůdce moderního [http://cs.narutopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Ninjutsu Ninjutsu] vytvořené Hagoromem Ōtsutsukim, byl první, který porozuměl a učil tajemství chakry. Učení Ninshū ''bylo míněno jako dávat lidem lepší porozumění o sobě, stejně jako ostatním a vést svět do období míru. Ninshū byl časem znám jako ''Ninjutsu, více palebná verze Poustevníkova učení. Nintaijutsu Nintaijutsu (忍体術, ninja techniky těla) je termín používaný k popisu bojového stylu užívaný třetím a čtvrtým Raikagem. Kombinace Ninjutsu a [http://cs.narutopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Taijutsu '''Taijutsu'], používají nejprve k obklopení sami sebe: ''Raiton Chakura Mōdo. Zvýší to tak sílu fyzických útoků, což je ještě více nebezpečné. Jejich rychlost a reflexy jsou také zvýšeny. Není známo, zda jsou jiné příklady Nintajutsu. Tensei Ninjutsu Tensei Ninjutsu (転生忍術, reinkarnační techniky) jsou techniky, které obvykle vyžadují nebo splňují přenesení životní síly mezi lidmi. Tyto techniky jsou klasifikovány jako Kinjutsu, protože obnovení života vyžaduje živou oběť, neboť také porušuje přírodní zákony a morálku. Senjutsu Senjutsu (仙術, techniky poustevníka) je speciální obor technik, které umožňují uživateli vycítit a následně nahromadit přírodní energii. Praktikanti Senjutsu se naučí vykreslit energii přírody uvnitř nich, a potom ji smíchají s vlastní chakrou. To přináší nový rozměr síly chakry praktikanta, což má za následek vytvoření "senjutsu chakry" (仙術チャクラ, senjutsu chakura). Shurikenjutsu Shurikenjutsu (手裏剣術, techniky shurikenu) se týká technik, které jsou spojeny s házením shurikenu, kunaie, senbonu, nebo jakýkoliv počet čepelí ručních zbraní. Shurikenjutsu může být použit v kombinaci s [http://cs.narutopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Ninjutsu Ninjutsu], Taijutsu a/nebo Chakura Nagashi, s cílem vytvoření více zničující techniky. Navíc, Shurikenjutsu se může týkat tekchnikám přes vyrobené ninjutsu zbraně. Jikūkan Ninjutsu Jikūkan Ninjutsu (時空間忍術, časoprostorové techniky) jsou techniky, které umožňují uživateli manipulovat s časoprostorovým kontinuuem. Typy vrozených schopností Kekkei Genkai Kek''kei ''Genkai (血継限界, pokrevní limit) jsou schopnost předávané předávané geneticky v rámci specifických klanů. Je možné, aby ninja mohl mít více než jednu z těchto schopností. Kekkei Genkai schopnosti, které pracují prostřednictvím uživatelského oka se nazývají Dōjutsu. Jiné Kekkei Genkai zahrnuje smíchání jednoho druhu elementární chakry s jinou, tím se vytvoří nová jedinečná chakra pro uživatele, který je obvykle nemožné pro obyčejného ninju nebo jiné tělesné manipulace, které jsou obvykle nedosažitelné podle běžných norem. Kekkei Tōta Kekkei Tōta (血継淘汰, pokrevní výběr) je pokročilé odvětví Jutsu, který je vyspělejší než Jutsu třídy Kekkei Genkai. Jediný známý příklad je Jinton, kombinace tří přírodních podstat - země, vzduchu, a ohňe. Kekkei Mōra Kekkei Mōra (血継網羅, pokrevní souhrn) je jedinečné, pokročilé odvětví Jutsu Ōtsutsuki Kaguyi a její přímé pokrevní linie. Dōjutsu Dōjutsu (瞳術, oční techniky) jsou ninja techniky, které využívají oči, je výsledkem specifické Kekkei Genkai nebo Kekkei Mōra. Výraz se vztahuje jak k samotným očím, které mají celou řadu pasivních schopností, a jakékoliv Jutsu závislé na očích jsou provedeny; dříve važadovalo málo chakry k použití, zatímco druhý se liší v závislosti na Jutsu. Dōjutsu může být transplantován do druhých, nicméně využití Dōjutsu je obvykle omezenější nebo namáhavé pro ty, kteří nemají pro ní genetickou predispozici. Zajímavosti * V románech, některá Jutsu jsou klasifikovány jako Tonjutsu (遁術, techniky úniku).